The present invention relates generally to the field of flying disk toys, and more particularly to a flying disk toy which sprays water or other liquid into the air during flight.
It has long been well known that children, teenagers and young adults find great pleasure in throwing various objects into the air which have aerodynamic characteristics that cause the objects to assume some manner of flight pattern. Perhaps for centuries people have thrown relatively flat, disk shaped rocks over calm water to see how far the rocks would fly and how many times they would skip along the surface of the water. Model airplane gliders have been a perennial favorite with children for well over half a century, and more industrious children have fashioned various forms of simulated aircraft from paper and taken great pleasure in watching them fly. In more recent memory, the well known FRISBEE flying disk has been extremely popular with people of all ages due to the unusually great distance the disk covers when thrown into the air vigorously and with sufficient circular motion. Many people have devised games and held contests of speed, distance and aerobatics to enhance the enjoyment of playing with this device.
The quest is endless to devise new and different forms of flying objects for the delight of children and adults, particular those that can perform an ancillary function to merely flying, such as dropping objects, creating bubbles, ejecting separable flying objects, etc. Such functions greatly enhance the enjoyment from watching a device fly, and are particularly fascinating for children.
One of the drawbacks of prior art devices incorporating these ancillary functions is that they tend to be relatively complex, and therefore often too difficult for young children to manipulate and also costly. These factors tend to deter parents from purchasing these device for their children, to the obvious detriment of the children. Thus, there is a need for an extremely simple and inexpensive flying disk toy that will appeal to young children and yet be within their mechanical ability to manipulate and be sufficiently inexpensive that the cost is not a material factor a parent's decision to purchase the device for his children.